


Wayward Son

by delicatedislocation



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Claudia Stilinski is a Winchester, F/M, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Telekinetic Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatedislocation/pseuds/delicatedislocation
Summary: The Pack kicks Stiles out after coming to an agreement that they don't need him anymore. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, he goes and lives with his Uncles for awhile. There he gets trained and learns about the family business that his mother left behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little idea that I came up with a while ago, but was put on hold due to the lack of inspiration, but hopefully that said inspiration will come back. I am sorry for any errors that appear in this. 
> 
> This takes no real place in either shows, this is a comple AU.

1972, that’s when Claudia Nee Campbell-Winchester was born, the first child and only daughter to Mary Campbell and John Winchester. Having brown hair and brown eyes, she inherited her father’s appearance while she inherited her mother’s personality. When Claudia was seven years old that’s when her baby brother Dean was born, the second child to the Winchester couple and their first son. Four years later, when Claudia was eleven and Dean was four, Samuel Winchester was born, the youngest child to the Winchester couple and the second son. Six months goes by and their Mother was killed by a demon, Claudia had been in charge of getting Sam and Dean out of the house while their Father tried to save their Mother, but to only come out a few moments later after realising he couldn’t do anything to help. Sam had only been six months at the time, not remembering that day at all, unlike Dean and Claudia who still had nightmares about it throughout the passing years.    
  
Ever since that day she spent the rest of her childhood training to become a Hunter. She learned how to drive when she was twelve, she got really good at shooting a gun by thirteen, and she started to go on hunts when she turned fourteen. Despite this sudden change in her and her remaining family’s life she stayed positive and supported her family. She supported her Father on hunts and when she didn’t join him she would stay and watch over Dean and Sam.    
  
But when she turned twenty years old she finally grew tired of the hunting life and decided that it was time to do something else. She mentioned it to John and of course since he didn’t want to lose anymore of his family members he didn’t want her to leave, they got into an argument but soon enough they came to an agreement and Claudia left after promising both Dean and Sam that she would keep in contact with them and they could come and see her whenever they wanted when they had the chance to and when she settled down.    
  
Almost immediately she fell in love with a man named Noah Stilinski who she met and within just three years they got married and had a beautiful baby boy that was now known as Stiles Stilinski as they settled down in Beacon Hills. She told her family of course and almost immediately John came by with the boys to meet him, all three of them took an immediate liking to him. Well, maybe Sam and Dean were a bit jealous (but only because Stiles was taking up all of her attention).    
  
As Stiles grew up they would try and come visit when they could, sometimes when they were in the area they would go and visit them and stay for the night before leaving the very next morning. Even though they weren’t there often, Stiles still got the chance to get to know his Uncles and Grandfather a little bit.     
  
But of course the Hunter’s life didn’t leave her even though she left it to have a normal life. No, it came back to her when Stiles was six months old. One night when she went to Stiles’ room she came across a demon who had been over Stiles’ crib, and it turned out to be the very demon who had killed her mother. After a while, the demon agreed to let Claudia live for the next several years and then she would die, and that’s how she ended up dying nine years later, just a few months shy of Stile’s birthday. She got pinned to the ceiling with her stomach cut open and was set on fire much like her mother had when she was eleven years old. Claudia died at the age of thirty-four.    
  
During those nine years she got to see her family a couple of times and helped them with their hunts by researching things for them all the while as she kept this both from Stiles and Noah. She didn’t want them involved with the Supernatural.    
  
She didn’t even tell her own family about what had happened.   
  
But even though her life ended her Son and Husband lived on.

* * *

It was a normal Thursday day. Sixteen year old Stiles Stilinski’s alarm clock went off waking him up from his peaceful sleep, he got ready for the day and was out of the house after eating a quick bowl of cereal.    
  
It was nearing his seventieth birthday, it’s been a crazy several months. His best friend Scott McCall got bitten by and was turned into a Werewolf, he met a brooding and emotionally constipated Werewolf by the name of Derek Hale whose family got burned down in a fire years ago, a Werewolf Hunter girl moved to Beacon Hills with her family and she became the girlfriend to Scott, Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and Jackson Whittemore became Supernatural beings too and joined the Hale Pack. For several months Stiles was apart of the Pack too, he helped them by researching things since he had a talent doing that, yes he got into danger a lot but he saved them all more times than he could count so that’s a good thing right? He’s doing it for a purpose, not just for his own sick pleasure.    
  
Eventually Peter Hale, Derek’s psychopathic Uncle who had killed Laura Hale, his niece, and Derek’s older sister, came back to life after Derek killed him and gained his Alpha rank.    
  
As time went on Stiles felt as if he was slowly losing purpose in the Pack. He was being avoided by the Pack members, and he wasn’t getting invited to any of the Pack meetings anymore. At school they completely avoided him. The Pack members he had class with all moved away from him in class, they moved spots in the lunchroom, and completely ignored him altogether leaving him all alone.    
  
So when it was after school today Stiles was completely caught off guard when he got a text from the Sourwolf himself telling him to go to the Loft so they could have a Pack meeting. He had a strange feeling build up in his chest, he had a feeling why they all of a sudden wanted him. They were probably thinking about kicking him out. It hurt him thinking about it, but that’s probably where it was leading.    
  
When school got out for the day Stiles immediately drove over to the Loft, parking his Jeep before he went over and went up to the door, walking inside after Derek let him in. The Alpha avoided his gaze, hell even Peter avoided meeting his eyes which was weird, and it only made his heart clench up in pain as it broke slightly since his suspicion was correct.    
  
When everyone got to the Loft everyone gathered in the living-room, all standing around as they glanced at one another.    
  
It wasn’t until Derek said what Stiles feared that everything went downhill. “We all voted on this during the last Pack meeting so there is no point in fighting this…..Stiles, you’re out of the Pack.”    
  
Well at least Derek wasn’t being an asshole about it, at least he was trying to let him down nice and easy instead of slamming him down and stomping down on him.    
  
He couldn’t say that same thing about the others though.    
  
Even though he feared about this day coming, Stiles didn’t want to give up. He wanted to continue on being apart of the Pack. He wanted his friends back. He wanted to laugh with them, he wanted to cry with them, he wanted to run with them. He didn’t want to give it up just because they all came to a stupid agreement.    
  
“What? But why? You need me! You need me to-”   
  
“Oh please, we don’t need someone like you, you’re just extra luggage. You hold us back. All you ever do is get in the way because you’re too damn stupid to stay put like Derek tells you to most of the time. Leaving you behind will be for the best for us. No more pathetic, weak, and fragile human to babysit.”    
  
Stiles stared at Erica in disbelief, his brown eyes flashing in hurt and disbelief as he stood there motionlessly. He thought that they were becoming friends, he helped her, he convinced Derek to give her the bite to turn her into a Werewolf and cure her from epilepsy and because she was a good candidate for the bite. But now this just proves him wrong, she never cared about him. She grew confident in her appearance and broke out of her awkward shell, and she grew into nothing but a egotistical bitch just because of those powers.    
  
He felt his heart break slightly more at her harsh words. He didn’t want to believe them, but the way she said them creeped into his brain and stained it, making the words hiss at him on repeat.    
  
“I do stuff for you, I do the research-”    
  
“Easy problem solved, we have Lydia now. She knows how to listen, she knows how to keep herself out of trouble, and she’s the smartest one here. We don’t need you anymore.” Jackson interrupted, his blue eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the brunet with cold eyes.    
  
That wasn’t fair, Stiles was smart too. He may not be as smart as Lydia, but he came pretty damn near close. If anything he was the second smartest student in the whole school and that’s saying something too!   
  
“But I-”    
  
“God dammit Stiles can’t you get it through your skull? We don’t need you anymore, you’re useless! Get lost before we force you out of here!” Scott’s voice suddenly snapped causing Stiles’ eyes to shoot over to his best friend, staring at him with wide eyes.    
  
And his best friend was the one who completely ruined everything.    
  
Stiles’ eyes were wide, his lips parted in surprise. He stared at Scott for several long moments before his lips pressed together and his eyes went back to normal size and his face went deadly blank, no readable expression showing on his face. Hear that? That was the sound of his heart completely shattering, clenching in pain before going completely numb without warning. He looked at everyone one last time before he turned around and made his way over to the door, he opened it before he paused. He then tilted his head slightly and looked at them all out of the corner of his eye.    
  
“Thanks for being there for me when no one else would….see you around.” He said his voice low and completely void of any emotion. He then looked away and stepped outside of the Loft, closing the door behind him softly before he walked to his Jeep. He opened the door, climbed in, started it and then started on his way home.    
  
“ _My name is Scott_!”   
“ ‘ _M Stiles_!”    
“ _Let’s be best friends forever!_.”    
“ _Yeah_!”    
_   
_ _Best friends forever huh_? _More like best friends until someone better comes around_. Stiles clenched his jaw as his eyes burned with glistening tears, his vision blurring. He squeezed his eyes closed before reopening them causing the tears to roll down his cheeks, falling from his chin and landing on his lap dampening small parts of his jeans.    
  
When he got home he was surprised to see his Dad’s cruiser parked in the driveway. He hadn’t even know that his Dad got off early today. Pulling into the driveway, parking, turning off the Jeep, and exiting it, Stiles then finally made his way inside of the house. When he walked inside he closed the door behind him softly to only pause when he saw his Dad standing there, looking surprised before his brows furrowed and concern appeared.    
  
“Stiles? What’s wrong?”    
  
Stiles was half tempted to lie and say that he was fine and that he was just having a really bad day, but he knew for a fact that if he did that his Dad would only get upset and tell him that he could talk to him. Stiles made a small sound and bowed his head, letting out a harsh breath as his shoulders trembled.    
  
“Am I really that worthless?”    
  
Sheriff Stilinski paused, furrowing his brows more before he slowly made his way over to him, reaching up and immediately pulling Stiles into a hug, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. “Of course you’re not. Why do you think so?”    
  
“Apparently I’m not good enough for them anymore Dad. They made that very clear. Calling me worthless, weak, dumb, they don’t need me anymore and I tried so hard to be the best for them, and obviously the best isn’t even good enough for them.” Stiles said, burying his face into his Dad’s shoulder, his body shaking with silent sobs as he choked them down.    
  
“Who are ‘they’ Stiles?”    
  
“Scott….and basically all my other so called friends here.” Stiles then pulled back slightly causing his Dad to pull back and frown deeply.    
  
Sheriff Stilinski was confused, angry, even shocked. Scott and Stiles has been best friends since they were little kids, what caused them to suddenly drift apart and why would Scott and the others call him worthless? That didn’t make any sense. He opened his mouth to say just that but paused when Stiles let out a small shaky breath and reach up, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.    
  
“You want the truth? The whole truth? Why I sneak out past curfew, why I’m at multiple crime scenes? It’s because I was hanging out with a Pack of Werewolves Dad. Right before school started up me and Scott went out into the woods to search for the dead bodies that got reported. While we were there Scott got bitten by an Alpha Werewolf. He turned into a Werewolf, Derek is a Werewolf, Allison is Hunter who hunts Werewolves, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, they are all Werewolves, and Lydia is a Banshee. I’m not needed anymore because I can’t protect myself like the others can. I don’t have super strength, I don’t have super speed, I don’t have a high healing factor, I am just a pale skinny human with fragile bones. I’m worthless to them Dad, I never listened to Derek to stay back when things got dangerous which led them to always saving me, and now they kicked me out of the Pack and it hurts. It hurts so bad and I lost all my friends because of my own stupidity.” Stiles’ voice cracked at the end as more tears ran down his face.    
  
Sheriff Stilinski stayed silent, staring at Stiles with wide eyes and mouth agaped. A few moments went by before he made a small sound and let out a small sigh, clearing his throat a few seconds later. “I think it’s about time we have a talk.”    
  
Stiles froze, staring at his Dad as if he was a deer caught in headlights, his Dad noticed this look and laughed, shaking his head.    
  
“No, nothing like that. I believe you don’t worry, I’m not as clueless as you believe me to be.” He said before he turned and walked into the living-room, and a few moments later a dumbfounded Stiles joined him on the living room couch.    
  
“Not as clueless...wait, so does that mean you know about Werewolves then?”    
  
“Not just Werewolves. Vampires, Witches, Pixies, basically the whole family of Supernatural beings.”    
  
“B-But how?” Stiles asked confused.    
  
His Dad went silent, staring down the floor. “What killed you Mother those nine years ago, it was a Supernatural being.”    
  
“Wait, what killed her then?” Stiles asked confused. He witnessed her death, but he thought that it was just some weird nightmare. I mean, how else could she had burned alive on the bedroom ceiling? No one ever spoke about it either and the files said that she had died in a car crash during one late night despite the fact that no body was ever found. Ever since Stiles had that weird dream he doubted that the car crash actually happened, and now with his Dad telling him that it was a Supernatural being’s fault, his nightmare seemed less of a nightmare and some kind of fucked up reality. So if anything, I knew about the Supernatural world way longer than I realised.    
  
“I’m not sure, all I know is that it sure as hell wasn’t human. It would be best if you ask some with more experience about this kind of stuff, I only know so much about it.”    
  
Stiles made a small sound and frowned deeply. An idea then popped into his head, he opened his mouth before he closed it and pressed his lips together into a tight thin line, his brows furrowing as his left knee started to bounce up and down.    
  
“What’s up Kiddo? I can hear the gears turning in that noggin of yours.”    
  
Stiles made a small sound and looked up, his brown eyes meeting his Dad’s lighter colored eyes. He then swallowed softly. “...W-Would it…...Would it be okay if...if I go and live with my Uncles for a while? I-I just..I don’t want to be here anymore...I feel like I’m suffocating here. I need to leave because if I see any of them at school I won’t be able to….” He trailed off, his heart clenching as tears glistened in his eyes once more.    
  
Noah blinked in surprise before he made a small sound and nodded. “If that is what you want then….I won’t stop you. I can tell that they really hurt you, you wouldn’t be on the edge of tears again. The next time I see any of them I’m going to shoot them all full of Wolfsbane bullets, and yes, I have those kind of bullets, I have my sources just like you all do.”    
  
Stiles let out a small laugh, his eyes lightening slightly. “I’ll go and see if I can get ahold of one of them.” He said before he stood up from the couch and slowly made his way upstairs to his room. When he got there he closed the door behind him and pulled his phone out. He had it on silent so he wasn’t even aware that he had even gotten any texts or calls. He had a few from the Pack.    
  
…..   
…..   
…..   
  
Why the hell would they text and call him for? He wasn’t friends with them anymore. Unless they couldn’t figure something out and were demanding him to help them. He scowled darkly and immediately deleted their messages without looking at any of them. He then went into his contacts and called one of his Uncle’s numbers.    
  
It rang for a couple of moments before it picked up.    
  
“Dean Winchester.”  The person on the other end replied, their voice gruff.    
  
“You’d think that you would’ve stopped greeting me like that every time I called.” Stiles joked.    
  
There was a short pause. “Oh, shit, sorry Kid. It’s been a long day. Had a bunch of calls from Hu-colleagues today. What’s up?”   
  
“It’s okay….you’re not the only one who had a long day.” Stiles mumbled softly before he bit his lower lip. “I...I had a really bad argument with my friends today, or….what are now my ex friends. I need to get out of the Beacon Hills area for a while until things cool down...can...can I please come live with you and Uncle Sam?” He asked softly.    
  
“Now Kid I don’t know if that’s a good idea. You know that me and Sam are always on the roa-”    
  
“I don’t care if I have to live in the damn Impala with you Dean, just please! I need...I need to get away. If I stay here...I-I’m going to go insane.”    
  
There was a pause on the other side of the line followed by low mumbling that Stiles couldn’t understand before he jumped slightly when he heard Dean let out a loud sigh.    
  
“Fine...you still live in Beacon Hills at the same old house right? We’ll be there by tomorrow night. Just stay home from school or whatever if things are really THAT bad for you. Just pack up and say bye to your Dad-wait, you did ask him before calling me right? You’re not planning on running away? I don’t want to get charged-”    
  
“Yes!” Stiles interrupted him. “Yeah I asked my Dad before calling you, he said if I really want to I can. So don’t worry, he won’t charge you for kidnapping me.” He then went silent before he smiled slightly. “Thanks….”    
  
“Whatever you need, we’re family. We stick together. Get some rest, you’ll be out of there soon enough. Love you you little squirt.”    
  
“Love you too old man.” Stiles huffed out a small laugh before he hung up, not giving Dean a chance to complain about being called ‘old’. Stiles then stared down at his cell with a frown on his face, he sighed and shook his head. He turned his phone off and tossed it onto his bed, watching it bounce and small against the wall with a thud.    
  
“Pack is like family, Pack doesn’t leave others behind.” Stiles then let out a broken bitter laugh. “Family means that nobody get’s left behind or forgotten, and here I am….getting left behind….and it’s only a matter of time before I get forgotten..” He then bowed his head and clenched his jaw hard, his eyes swimming with tears once more.    
  
There was gentle knocking at his bedroom door causing him to jump and shoot around to only relax when he saw his Dad opening the door a little bit. “Hey, you okay?”    
  
Stiles stayed silent before he slowly shook his head. “Honestly? No, no I’m not. I was kicked out of the Pack Dad, getting kicked out of the Pack is like a parent disowning their child. It’s painful and you feel betrayed. They were not only my friends, but my family, I loved them Dad, even though that some of them could be really big assholes. But now…” He trailed off.    
  
“Usually I’d say watch your language, but I don’t think that you need me to nag you on that kind of thing right now. Why don’t you go to bed early tonight, you had a long day. I’m guessing you’re able to go and live with them then?” Noah asked softly.    
  
Stiles nodded slowly. “Yeah, I can. Dean said that they should be here by tomorrow night.”    
  
Noah nodded. “Okay. I’ll call the school and let them know that you’ll be going to stay with your Uncles for a little while. You can stay home and Pack your stuff tomorrow. Do you want me to call in?”    
  
Stiles bit his lower lip before he slowly nodded. “If you don’t mind?” He asked in a small voice, sounding like a little kid much to his Dad’s heartbreak.    
  
“Of course, plus if I went to work then that would mean that I would miss you when you left. I want to at least get a hug from you before you leave tomorrow night.”    
  
Stiles let out a harsh breath once more before he went forward, throwing his arms around his Father’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. He then buried his face in his shoulder once more. “.....I..I’m going to miss you...b-but I can’t stay here, I just can’t. I can’t bare the thought of being alone….I’ll make sure to call you every day when I get the chance, or you call me when you’re on breaks! I just….need to spend time away from here.”    
  
“Of course, I understand. You deserve it after what you had went through Kiddo.”    



	2. New beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story slowly due to being busy with work and due to writing the chapters up slowly because I want to try an make it balance paced. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any errors. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have read, bookmarked, and kudoed this work! I am happy that you are enjoying this!

Surprisingly the next day came and went and now it was nearing six in the afternoon. Just like his Dad and his Uncle said he had stayed home from school that day spending most of his time packing up the things he felt was necessary. His clothes, his laptop, his chargers, some personal photos from his past, and one or two of his favorite books that he had gotten while he had been helping the Pack...when he was still apart of it. Now he had a suitcase packed and ready to go, all he was doing was waiting for his Uncles to arrive so he can leave. 

Throughout the day he had gotten texts from the Pack asking him why he wasn’t at school. 

**Allison** : Hey, are you okay?    
**Scott** : Hey man, why aren’t you at school today?   
**Jackson** : Really Stilinski? Got kicked out of the Pack now you’re skipping school? You really are a pathetic weak human. 

And so on and so forth.

He just ignored them, he didn’t want to talk to them. Any of them. Why should he? They ignored him so this gave him the proper opportunity to give it right back to them. He had turned his phone off after Dean called him about a half an hour ago, stating that they were only an hour away now because the others wouldn’t stop blowing up his phone, Scott even tried to call him. What surprised him yet pissed him off the most was the fact Derek had texted him too. 

**Derek** : Can you stop being such a ass and just answer your phone already so the others can stop bitching at me about it? 

  
Well fuck you too Sourwolf, he doesn’t have to do anything. Why should he? They betrayed him, they deserved to be ignored by him now. He wasn’t apart of the Pack anymore, they aren’t friends anymore. They left him behind, they abandoned him. He wanted nothing to do with them anymore. 

Stiles was currently sitting on the couch in the Stilinski household living room, sitting next to his Dad as they both waited for Sam and Dean’s appearance. It was growing near the time they should get there so Stiles nudged his Dad and gestured to the door before he got up and walked over to the front door carrying his suitcase with him. When he got to the front door he opened it up to only freeze. 

“Stiles?” 

Scott was there, standing in front of the door with wide puppy eyes full of surprise and confusion. Stiles looked past him and saw some of the others too. Allison, Lydia, and Derek, they were all standing there, surrounding Derek’s Cameo. Stiles then returned his attention to Scott when he made a small sound of surprise when he caught sight of the suitcase. 

“Sties?” He asked again, his voice now holding even more confusion. He then looked up at him before his eyes flashed gold, anger immediately replacing the confusion. “What the hell Stiles?! You’re running away!?”    
  
“I’m not running away you dumbass! I’m just leaving for a bit since certain people decided to toss me out like yesterday’s garbage.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s - oh excuse me,his EX BEST FRIEND’S, stupidity. 

“So you’re just going to run away because we kicked you out of the Pack? How childish can you be?” 

Something snapped in Stiles, his whisky colored eyes narrowing in anger. “Childish? Me, CHILDISH? If anyone is childish it’s all of you!” Stiles snarled which caused Scott to flinch back, his eyes widening slightly at the tone. “I helped you after you were bitten, I helped and encouraged you to talk to Allison, I helped you on the full moon, I helped you gain control, I helped you with so many damn things Scott and what do I get in return?  _ ‘You’re weak Stiles, you’re worthless, we don’t need you anymore so just get lost _ ’. No thank yous, nothing! All I got from you is you ditching me just so you can suck face with some girl who tried to KILL YOU because you’re a fucking Werewolf! You completely ditched me ever since you became a thing with Allison, am I blaming her, no, I’m blaming you! We promised one another that we would be best friends forever, that nothing would separate us, and look what exactly happened! You found someone new and completely dumped your brother, your best friend, off to the side as if I never existed. So tell me Scott, am I really being childish or am I just finally done with all the bullshit you’ve been putting me through?” 

Scott stood there frozen, his eyes wide as he opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right thing to say but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Stiles breathed in harsh quick breaths. He shook his head and scowled, looking away from the Werewolf. 

“You can’t leave Stiles.” 

Stiles’ attention snapped over to Derek, his eyes narrowing at the Alpha who was staring at him with his own glare. 

“Oh you want to bet? Because since I’m not Pack anymore you can’t tell me what to do, but oh wait, I’m just a disobedient little shit, I never listened to you anyway. I can and I will, so just shut your mouth before I shove Wolfsbane down your throat.” 

Derek snarled, flashing his eyes before he went still and tensed, his eyes looking over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles looked over his shoulder at well and caught his Dad’s eye. He then nodded at him. He looked over at Derek. 

“I told him the truth. Didn’t see the point in lying to him anymore.” 

Stiles attention then went onto a familiar looking black 1967 Chevy Impala rolled down the street and then pull up in front of his house. Stiles smiled before he turned to his Dad. His Dad looked slightly saddened before he looked at Stiles and nodded. They both then pushed pass Scott who still didn’t know what to say to all of this. When they got to the Impala Dean got out of the driver’s seat and walked around it, leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You ready to go?” 

Stiles nodded as he smiled. He then dropped his suitcase which Dean picked up and took to the trunk. Stiles then turned to his Dad and brought him into a tight hug.    
  
“I’m going to miss having you around Son. Stay safe and be good for them okay?” Noah asked softly. 

Stiles let out a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to miss you too Dad. Don’t think that just because I’m not going to be here means that you can start eating all that unhealthy stuff. I don’t want to get a call saying that you died of a heart attack just because you’ve been eating all that junk food.” He then pulled back. 

Noah smiled slightly. “I’ll try my best but no promises.” 

When Dean closed the trunk he walked over to Noah and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of Stiles. You can count on us.” 

Noah looked at Dean before he nodded. “Alright, I leave him in your hands then. But if he somehow gets hurt I’ll hunt you both down and put a bullet through your heads.”    


Dean chuckled at that. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.” He then looked at Stiles and patted his shoulder. “Well what are you waiting for Kid? Climb on in.” Dean said before he walked back around the Impala, climbing back into the driver’s seat. 

Stiles gave his Dad one final hug before he pulled away and opened the back seat door that was behind his Uncle Sam, but he paused when he heard Scott call out to him. He frowned and looked over his shoulder at the other teen who looked liked a kicked Puppy. 

“Stiles, please. Don’t go, we’re-”    
  
“No, don’t. I’m leaving and there’s not a single thing that you can do to stop me. Say bye for me to the rest of them will ya? See ya around McCall.” With that Stiles climbed into the backseat and slammed the door behind him. The Impala roared to life and Stiles turned to his Dad. He smiled at him and gave him a small wave before Dean pulled away from the front of the house, driving down the street. Stiles bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder, staring out of the rear window, watching as their bodies slowly started to shrink down. He then turned around and let out a small sigh, he reached up and rubbed his face with both of his hands, sinking down into the leather seats of the car. 

“I thought that you said that you and your friends got into a fight.”    
  
“We did.” 

“Then why did they come by?” 

“How am I supposed to know?! They pushed me away and then when I’m about to leave they show up and expect me not to. Tch, as is I’d listen to them anyway.” 

“What exactly happened?” Sam asked. 

“......I don’t want to talk about it right now...I’m tired and seeing them just put a damper on my mood. I’m going to take a nap.” The sixteen year old said with a small sigh as he shifted in the seat until he was laying across the back seat of the Impala. 

“That’s fine by me, we have a long drive way back to South Dakota so you can just take it easy back there.” Dean commented. 

“South Dakota? Why are we going there?” Stiles asked confused, his brows furrowing. 

Dean and Sam shared a small look with one another before Dean answered. “We have a old family friend who lives there, me and Sammy thinks of him as a second father. His name is Bobby Singer, he uh….kind of helps us on our jobs sometimes.” 

“Oh...what do you two do anyway?” 

“Oh, well we uh….hunt….stuff you know. The nasties.” 

Stiles raised a brow but stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. His eyes then widened, he shot up. “No fucking way! You two are Hunters aren’t you!? No, not hunters like animal Hunters, but as in Supernatural Hunters! Werewolves, Vampires, stuff that goes bump in the night.” 

  
Dean and Sam both shot their heads around, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. Both caught off guard.    
  
“Keep your eyes on the road!” 

Dean cursed and shot back around, looking at the road once more, his fingers gripping the steering wheel hard. 

“How the hell do you know about the Supernatural Stiles? You’re just a kid.” 

“I’m sixteen, turning on seventeen thank you very much, and I know about the Supernatural because….” Stiles trailed off. He didn’t want to tell them about him being involved with a Werewolf Pack, or that he used to since he isn’t anymore. He then made a small sound and looked down. “Because...remember about my Mom’s death? She got hung up on the ceiling with her stomach cut open, I saw her catch on fire. I witnessed it happen...and I thought that it was a nightmare at the time. I thought that she died in a car crash, but then when I...I witnessed some Supernatural type things...I realized that maybe it hadn’t been a nightmare, that it had been real you know?”    
  
Sam and Dean went silent. 

“I ran into Werewolves...I..they...they live in Beacon Hills, and no, they aren’t evil! At least, not the ones that I know...but they can be asshoes.” Stiles trailed off with a grumble. “I….I met a feral Alpha, his pack had been burned alive in a fire several years ago. They were innocent Werewolves, they lived just like everyone else, they didn’t kill anyone, and yet Hunters came by and set their house on fire, killing nearly almost all of them. Only leaving two of the children and the Uncle alive….the Uncle came back killed the eldest child just a few months ago and turned Alpha, then the last one killed his Uncle because he was going around killing people and turning innocents.” 

“How do you know all of this Stiles?” Sam asked. 

“You’re not a damned Werewolf are you?” Dean asked, his tone going harsh. 

“No! Of course not! I got offered the bite, but I didn’t take it. I don’t want to be a Werewolf, I’m fully happy being human.” Stiles huffed. “Trust me Dean, not all Supernatural creatures are bad...just some of them are.”    
  
“Yeah, I know, but you can never be too careful.” Dean stated tensely. 

Stiles made a small sound and laid back down, he then let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. “I know because...because I was friends with some Werewolves, but I’m not anymore.” He whispered.

* * *

 

About three hours later they pulled into a parking lot of a small diner so they could get something to eat. Stiles woke up and made a small sound, grumbling about still being tired and wanting to go back to sleep but since his stomach was rumbling he decided to get up and join them. The three of them walked inside and sat down at a table. Dean on one side and Sam and Stiles on the other. 

“So how have you been Stiles? We feel really bad about not keep in touch. We tried too, but a lot of stuff has happened.” Sam said suddenly trying to start a conversation. 

“I’ve been okay, minus all the crap that has just recently happened. I uh….got the second highest grades in school, a little bit behind a girl named Lydia Martin, she’s like a freaking genius.”    
  
Dean made a small sound, his eyes widening slightly. “Wait, second highest? That’s still good! For the love of-you’re basically just as smart as Sammy here.” 

“Dean.” Sam hissed. 

Stiles blinked. “Oh yeah...I remember Mom saying something about you being in Stanford, and it’s really hard to get into. Why did you leave?” 

Sam looked down. “I….I didn’t want to but...but something came up and I had no other choice too.” 

Due to how saddened and tense Sam suddenly looked Stiles decided to drop the subject. He then shifted in his seat, biting his lower lip as he glanced around looking at all the unfamiliar faces that surrounded them. 

“So uh...how long have you known this Bobby guy?”    
  
“Since we were kids. He would watch over us when Dad was out on long trips. There was one time where he was suppose to help me with my shooting but instead he just played catch with me, when Dad found out he didn’t like that one bit.” Dean smiled slightly at the memory. 

“Where is GrandDad?” Stiles asked curiously causing both Sam and Dean to tense, looking at one another before they looked down and frowned. That was enough to tell Stiles. He slumped and looked down. “Oh...sorry for bringing it up...I didn’t know.” 

“No, it’s alright. We should’ve told you when it first happened but stuff came up and it went over our heads.” Sam reassured him with a small smile. 

“It was the same thing that killed our Mom when we were younger, and the same thing that was behind your Mom’s death. Dad….Dad made a deal, and due to that it killed him. Before you ask, yeah, we did kill that son of a Bitch.” Dean explained causing Stiles to go very still before he looked down and frowned in confusion. 

“Did...Did our Moms make deals too? Is that why they died?” The teen asked softly.    
  
“Yeah, pretty much.”    
  
Stiles then looked up, glancing at both of his Uncles. “I don’t care what you say, you’re going to explain to me about everything that’s out there. I already know some of the Supernatural creatures, just not all.” 

Sam and Dean glanced at one another, staring at one another for a few moments before they looked at Stiles, a small frown on their faces. “If that’s what you want. I guess we really can’t talk you out of it.” Sam said with a small sigh. “But if we tell you, you can’t tell anyone, anyone at all. What we do,..it’s dangerous, and the more people who finds out the more people in danger.” 

Stiles nodded. “I won’t tell, I promise. I am good at keeping secrets.” 

“It’s settled then, but we aren’t talking about something like this in a place like this. Let’s wait until we get to Bobby’s, that way he can help explain stuff too.” Dean said frowning, not really liking the whole idea, but knowing that he wouldn’t really be able to change his little Nephew’s mind. 

Stiles blinked. “Bobby know about this kind of stuff too?”    
  
“Just have to wait and see for yourself Kiddo.” 

Soon a waitress came by and took their orders, but as she did Stiles noticed how she was holding herself. She had some of her buttons to her uniform undone, and she was pressing her arms to the sides of her breast making them pop out slightly, and she was also leaning over slightly showing her breast off to Dean who was staring directly at them. Stiles stared at his Uncle in disbelief. When she went away with their orders Stiles scoffed. 

“What?” 

“Oh nothing, just that fact that you were taking the bait that she was throwing at you. Seriously Dean? I’m a horny teenager and you didn’t see me staring at her breast. People like that are nothing but bad. Like, they’d only use you for sex and then when you wake up your wallet and phone are gone.”    
  
Dean raised a brow and Sam snickered. 

“He does have a point there D.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Think whatever you want Kid, you’re probably just jealous because you’re still a sad little virgin.”    


Stiles huffed. “Dude, yeah I’m jealous that you get attention from the ladies while none ever look my way, but I’m not jealous that you attract girls like that. Unlike you I want to have sex with only the girls that I might get together with in the future, not a bunch of one night stands with the possibility of getting said one night stand pregnant.” 

“I’m careful!” 

“Doesn’t matter Dean. The condom can have a hole in it, she may say that’s she’s on birth control but in reality she isn’t and is lying. You never know. Anything can happen. Just telling ya.” Stiles shrugged. 

Dean scoffed. “I’m not the only one who you should warn.”    
  
“Yeah, well Sam probably doesn’t sleep with every girl who throws themselves at him now does he?” Stiles grumbled. 

“Alright, I get it!” Dean scowled before he rolled his eyes. “What about you? Ever had a girlfriend or did they find out how much of a prude you are and left you?” 

  
Stiles glared at him, feeling offended for a split second before he looked away and shook his head. “I never had a girlfriend. Unlike you, I don’t have good looks. I’m nothing but the weird kid who has a big brain and who has trouble keeping still due to his ADHD. The girl who I had been crushing on never even looked my way until recently, but she’s dating a Jackass.” 

Sam frowned. “Don’t put yourself down like that. You are attractive. You just have to...wait until you attract the right one.” 

  
Stiles shrugged. “I’m not really all that worried about that kind of stuff right now to be honest. I mean yeah a girlfriend would be awesome to have and everything, but….but I don’t know. Maybe I should just wait until later on to look for one.” 

“I didn’t have my real first girlfriend until I was in college so don’t worry about it Stiles, you’ll find someone.” Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder causing Stiles to let out a small laugh.

“Wow, nothing like a family bond moment right?” Stiles grinned slightly. “Yeah, I understand. Just have to keep my head up high and keep looking right?” 

“Exactly.” 

“If you want, I can help ya.” Dean suddenly offered causing both Sam and Stiles to look at him, their eyebrows raised. Dean rolled. “Don’t look at me like that, I mean I can help you flirt. Ya know, so you have a better chance at getting a girl” 

Stiles made a small sound. “Uh...flirting isn’t really my type of thing. Me with flirting is like me with keeping still, it doesn’t work.” He then shook his head. “I don’t want to flirt with girls, flirting will only give them the wrong idea.”    
  
“Hey, girls love it when you flirt with them!”    
  
“Yeah, and some girls hates it and punches you in the face or laugh at you.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Can we stop talking about girls now?” 

“Well, just remember that my offer still stands.” 

Soon enough the very same woman who came to take their orders came back with them, placing their drinks and plates in from of them. She had leaned over once more, flashing her breast at Dean once more. She then straightened up and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, flashing him a suggestive smile. 

“Enjoy your meal, if there is anything that you need just wave me over.” She said before she turned and walked off, walking away with a sway of her hips. 

Stiles made a small sound and shook his head, looking down at his food. Due to how health crazed with his Dad, he decided to reward himself because he honestly needed something greasy in his life at the moment. He had ordered himself a double bacon hamburger with a side of fries and a small soda. He glanced over at Dean’s plate and noted that he had gotten something very similar to himself and Sam had gotten himself a salad. Huh, so he was a healthy person too. 

“So what was the real reason why you wanted to come and ‘live’ with us for a while?” Dean asked with a mouth full of food, and surprisingly enough he was actually understandable and he wasn’t muffled by the food.  

Stiles blinked and looked up at him, pausing with one of his fries half way out of his mouth. He then furrowed his brows and popped it in. “What do you mean?” 

“Surely it couldn’t just be because of this little argument you had with your friends. So why?” 

Stiles looked down and bit his lower lip. “...I felt lonely.” He said honestly. “My Dad is always on the clock, and when he does have off he either gets called in for something important or goes in himself because he doesn’t want to be at home. My friends….ex friends now, completely abandoned me. My best friend, who I thought as a brother, basically left me for his new group of friends and ditched me for his girlfriend. Multiple occasions he canceled just because he was hanging out with his girlfriend. I was completely alone...so I guess….that’s another reason why...I just...couldn’t handle it anymore. That plus the incident just pushed me over the edge...I just want to get a fresh start you know? To not worry about something like that anymore.

“You do realize that we’d be gone a lot because of what we do right?”   
  
“Yeah but you wouldn’t purposely avoid me.”

……

Within the next hour or so they were back on the road, Dean had switched with Sam about an hour ago who was now taking a nap in the passenger seat. Stiles was laying across the backseat, his legs curled up to his chest, and he was using one of his arms as a pillow for his head. He was lying still making it appear as if he was sleeping, but in reality he was just lying there staring at the back of Sam’s seat, a frown on his face. His dark colored eyes were sad and dim, no light in them at all. 

He had lost his mother to some Supernatural creature, he lost his best friend to the Supernatural, and now he lost all of his friends because the Supernatural world fucked up his life. The Supernatural had stolen away things precious to him and there was no way for Stiles to stop it from happening. 

Stiles just hoped that whatever may happen with his time with his Uncles, he hoped that his life wouldn’t get even more fucked up by the Supernatural. 

How wrong he had been to think that. 


	3. The family business

When they had went to Stiles’ house Scott had went over there to make sure that he was alright since Stiles had refused to answer the Pack’s calls and text messages so he, Lydia, Allison, and Derek had all made a small trip over to the Stilinski household. But when they got there Scott hadn’t expected to see Stiles standing in the doorway with a suitcase in his grasp. Anger, confusion and sadness had appeared inside of Scott, he hadn’t meant to sound harsh with him he was just scared. He didn’t want Stiles to leave, that wasn’t a part of the plan! 

When Stiles had confessed to Scott about his feelings the Werewolf couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. Stiles was right. He had ditched him for Allison, multiple times. But it was just that he was so in love with her, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible in fear of suddenly losing her, he didn’t mean to suddenly abandon Stiles like that, but he would have done the same too if he suddenly got a pretty girlfriend right? 

But what had hurt the most was their parting. He had called him McCall, not Scott, Scottie-boy, not bro, he had been formal about it. Climbing into the car before he drove away, leaving everyone and even his precious Jeep behind. 

When Scott had tried to talk to the Sheriff he had only gotten a blank stare in reply before the older man turned around and went back inside, closing and locking the door behind him without so much as a word to Scott or the others. He was mad, mad at Scott and the others because they had been the main reason why that this all had happened. 

It was their fault.   
  
So when they got back to the Loft they had messaged everyone else for a Pack meeting. When everyone had arrived they all settled down and that’s when they announced what had happened. 

“Wait, so you mean Stilinski actually left?” Jackson asked in disbelief as he along with the rest of the Pack sat at Derek’s Loft. He was sitting next to Lydia, pressing up against her as he played with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair.

Scott flinched back slightly and let out a small whimper, bowing his head.

“But why! We kicked him out because it was the only way to keep him safe! Now we can’t keep an eye on him!” Erica growled, her eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance.

“Yeah well you guys did have a odd way of showing that you cared. You could’ve been a bit nicer to him.” Lydia pointed out.

“Yeah, and since when did you ever care about being nice to him? If you had really cared you would’ve stood up for him and voted against kicking him out!” Erica hissed, glaring at the strawberry blonde who glared right back at her.

“I do care about him you idiot, and I could say the same thing about you! At least I didn’t call him worthless and tell him to get lost! I decided to keep my mouth shut because it was the best thing to do at the moment!”    
  
“Stop fighting! We’re all to blame about him leaving!” Allison piped in, interrupting the two’s argument who just hmphed and looked away from one another. The raven haired Huntress let out a small sigh and shook her head. She then looked at Scott and frowned. “Do you know who the two guys Stiles left with are?”    
  
Scott shook his head. “No, he never mentioned anything about them...I think they might have been family, but I would’ve known.”    
  
“Whoever they are they are dangerous.” Derek said causing everyone to look at him in confusion. “They smelt heavily of Iron, Wolfsbane, and Salt. Three main things that are used in the Supernatural world. From those three smells I’d have to say that they are Hunters.”    
  
“Hunters?” Allison blinked, perking up a bit. “Well, I mean, that would make sense. They did kind of gave off the Hunter vibe.” She then furrowed her brows. “I just wished that we could’ve gotten their names.” 

“Maybe we can ask Mr.Stilinski?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, we basically drove his son out of town why would he tell us anything?” Lydia sighed, shaking her head. 

“I didn’t even know Stiles came from a family of Hunters.” Isaac mumbled softly.

“He doesn’t, if he did his house would reek.” Derek shook his head. “They must be some distant relatives.” 

“Well whoever they are Mr.Stilinski and Stiles both seemed very comfortable with them so it’s obvious that they trust them fully.” Allison pointed out.

“Yeah, I doubt that Stiles’ Dad would let him drive off with some people he didn’t trust.” Scott agreed.

“....How do we keep an eye on him now? We don’t even know where he went off to.” Erica said, frowning as she slumped down, she then blinked and looked over at Boyd when he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She gave him a small smile in response.

“I guess we’re going to have to wait for him to come back. He’ll get over this all pretty fast, he has too, he can’t hold grudges for long especially when it comes to us.” Lydia said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

But was that really the case? Was Stiles really going to get over it? He looked destroyed when they kicked him out, he looked like an empty shell and even though that none of them said anything about it, it had terrified them all when they saw that look. Plus, did Stiles really mean it when he said that he was tired  _ dealing with their bullshit _ ?

Only time could tell and they could only hope for the best. Until then they couldn’t do anything about it. If they tried they would most likely only end up screwing things up even more.

* * *

It had been around Midnight when the Winchesters and Stiles had stopped at a Motel just a couple more hours away from Bobby’s place, they would’ve made the rest of the way but they decided against it and to stop at a Motel to sleep for the rest of the night. Surprisingly most the roads that Dean had taken had been mostly empty so they drove faster than usual and got a bit further in distance than first thought they would.  Sadly enough Stiles had to share a bed with one of them. Dean may be shorter than Sam by a bit but he was a natural bed hog, Sam was too but at least he was more considerate. Stiles had shared a bed with Sam, curled up on one side of the bed and snuggled into the covers and not long after that he knocked out and didn’t wake up until he was shaken awake by Sam.

Stiles inhaled deeply and made a small sound as he stretched out. Stretching his legs out, his toes pointing out and his arms stretching above his head. He then hissed and his eyes shot open, his right leg immediately curling up as he let out a whine, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the back of his leg.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Charlie horse.” Stiles hissed as he rubbed the back of his leg, trying to get the sharp tingling pain to go away. Sam gave him a small nod of understanding and patted his shoulder before he walked into the bathroom after Dean left. Stiles let out a small whine and bowed his head, shaking it. Soon enough, the pain went away but left the muscles in the back of his leg tense and sore, making him hiss and flinch when he put pressure on it, his knee threatening to give out. 

“Got a problem there squirt?” Dean asked causing Stiles to pause and look up at him, Dean had a shit eating grin on his face as he sat there at the small table.

“Oh screw off, it hurts.” Stiles grumbled causing his Uncle to snort and roll his eyes.

“Oh trust me, I know. But there are plenty of other things that hurts worse than that.”

“Like getting shot, getting beaten to death, getting slammed against things, oh yeah, I know that all too well.” Stiles mumbled causing the oldest Winchester to raise a brow at him in question but he ignored it as he walked over to the table, pulling out one of the chairs before he plopped down in it with a small groan. He then reached up and rubbed his face with his hands, yawning.

“Once Sam is out of the bathroom we’ll be continuing on our way to Bobby’s place, unless you want to take a shower or stop somewhere?” 

“I’m good, plus where the hell would I want to go here? I don’t even know where here is.” Stiles snorted. “We can just continue on our way, I’m curious about this Bobby guy.” Stiles said before he shifted in the chair and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a small groan as his shoulders popped and cracked. He then dropped them down with a small sigh. 

Dean let out a small chuckle and shook his head. “Whatever you say. Just to warn you, Bobby is a big crazy, especially those who are outside of our kind of work, but don’t let that fool you, Bobby is actually a really nice guy and he’ll do anything in his power to help you when you need it. Can’t tell you how many times Bobby helped us.”

“Knowing how stupid you both can get I’d say probably a lot.” Stiles gave him a small grin causing Dean to huff a bit and roll his eyes.

“Alright then you smartass, just for that you’re going without food.”   
  
“No I won’t. If you try to starve me I’ll just attack you and steal your food until I’m satisfied.” 

Dean paused before he slowly narrowed his eyes at the younger male. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Stiles grinned, the corner of his eyes crinkling up slowly. “Try me old man.”

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. “Stop calling me old, I’m not that old.” 

“To me you are.” Stiles replied with a grin. 

….

Several hours passed and soon enough they were back on the road and eventually reached their destination. Once the three of them exited the Impala, Stiles had a small frown on his face as he glanced around their surrounding area.

“Is this a junkyard?” 

Dean snorted. “I guess you can call it that. Come on, Bobby’s waiting inside.”    
  
Stiles perked up at that and turned his attention to his Uncles who were making their way up to the building. Stiles followed closely behind. “Can we talk about what you and Sam exactly do, or is that classified information?” Stiles’ voice trailed off almost bitterly which didn’t go unnoticed by the Winchester brothers who glanced at one another. 

They soon reached the front door where Dean reached up and knocked on the door, a few moments went by and the door was opened by a older man who wore jeans, a button down checkered shirt, and a trucker hat. The older man opened his mouth to say something but then his eyes fell onto Stiles which caused him to pause.

“Don’t tell me that you kidnapped this boy.” 

Dean scoffed. “Of course not, we’re not stupid. This squirt is Stiles, our little Nephew, Claudia’s son.”    
  
Something flashed in the older man’s eyes as he looked Stiles up and down before he nodded. “Well I’ll be damned, now that I got a good look at you, you do look a lot like your Mommy. But what the hell is a Stiles?”    
  
Stiles laughed at that, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. “It’s a nickname, my real name is a mouthful so I go by Stiles.”    
  
The older man, who Stiles assumed to be Bobby, let out a small huff in reply before he turned his attention back to the other two. “Well what are you standing there waiting for? Get your asses inside.”    
  
With that they all piled into Bobby’s house, making themselves at home by setting down in the chairs. 

“So what brought you boys here, you’re not here because you got yourselves into a heap of trouble again have you?” 

“For once, no.” Sam replied before Dean could, a small smile on his face. “We’re here because we wanted you to meet Stiles, and also he’ll be staying with Dean and I for a while. Things aren’t all that great...at home for him at the moment.”   
  
Bobby rolled his eyes. “When is it ever? You Winchester boys don’t ever get along with anybody.” He then turned his attention to Stiles. “So what did you do?”    
  
Stiles scoffed. “What did I do? There’s a list of things that I did which aren’t bad either. I saved my so called friend’s asses more time than they can count but they decided that they didn’t need me so they tossed me off to the side like a piece of trash.”    
  
Bobby raised a brow at him. “Care to explain what you exactly did to save them?”   
  
Stiles opened his mouth and hesitated, he glanced down at the floor and bit on his lower lip before he let out a small sigh. “My best friend, he was bitten by a Werewolf a while back, he turned into one and both of us got dragged into the world of the Supernatural due to all of this crazy shit going on. A rogue Alpha was in town, killing and biting others, and the Nephew of this rogue Alpha was ‘helping ‘ us. Eventually a Pack was created, full of Werewolves, a Banshee, a Huntress, and myself...but I guess they didn’t need me anymore. I saved them by doing research on the baddies for them, I made the strategies for them, I dug Wolfsbane bullets out of them and broke Mountain ash circles for them, but apparently I am nothing but a weak and pathetic human that doesn’t have a place there.” His voice turned angry and bitter at the end as he glared down at the ground. 

“...These friends of yours, do they kill?” 

“No, they don’t, unless it's to protect themselves and the town.”

“So they do.” 

Stiles shrugged. “It’s not like they go on killing sprees for fun. They only do it when they need to, if there’s no other. Baddies invade and try to kill us, we need to get rid of them first.” Stiles then looked at Bobby and glared at him. “I don’t know you, but if you are trying to suggest that they are monsters just because of what they are, I’m not going to take that shit from you. I may be on bad terms with them all right now, but they aren’t monsters.”    
  
Dean scowled. “All Supernatural creatures are monsters.”    
  
“Oh, so if I ended up being a Werewolf, if I had gotten bitten instead of my friend or if I had accepted the bite for some reason or another, you’d kill me no questions asked just because of what I would be? Supernatural creatures aren’t all monsters Dean, Humans are monsters too! My Alpha...ex Alpha, his whole family got burned alive, minus himself, his Uncle who went insane due to losing his Pack, and his older sister who had later ended up getting killed later on. Humans did that to them, Hunters. His family was innocent, they didn’t do anything wrong, they were just like anyone else, they lived peacefully and loved like us, and their lives were destroyed because of people like you. If anyone are the monsters it’s people like you.” Stiles snarled glaring at Dean darkly. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Sam interrupted him. “Stiles is right Dean, and you know it. If all Supernatural creatures are bad, then what is Cas?”

“Cas is different.” Dean immediately replied defensively. 

“Oh and others aren’t?” 

Dean looked away, grumbling. 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “If you girls are done with your catfight, mind explaining why you’re here? The kid is having a rough time at home, okay, what else?”

“Well, as you know, he knows about the Supernatural.” Sam started, glancing at Stiles who nodded in reply. “But his knowledge is probably only limited to the things that he had ran into. So….” 

“You’re here so we have have one big class on what the world is filled of.” Bobby finished. 

“Kinda?” 

“Not to mention what you and Dean do for a living.” Stiles butted in. 

“I thought you already know, we take care of the nasties.” Dean said.

“Yeah, and that’s cool and all, but what else?” 

Bobby sighed and reached up, adjusting his hat on his head. “Sam, go get us some beer, this is gonna be one long day.”   
  
“Can I get one?” Stiles asked hopefully.  

“Knock yourself out, just don’t tell your Daddy about it.” 

Stiles counted that as a win in his book.

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight.” Stiles started, after several hours of discussing the Supernatural world with all of its creatures in it, and about the Winchester family business, the same business that his Mother had left when she was younger. “There are Angels, Demons, Vampires, Dragons, and all of that jazz too? How can you be so sure?”   
  
“Well, we’re very familiar with the Demons and Angels around these parts, and we did come across a Dragon once.” Sam said.

“It was a bitch to kill.” 

“But me managed. With the help from Cas.”   
  
“And Cas is?” Stiles questioned.    
  
“Our Angel friend.”    
  
Stiles leaned back against his chair and reached up, running a hand through his short hair, he then let out a small breath and shook his head. He then perked up, his eyes wide as a grin appeared on his face. “Derek was wrong then!”    
  
The three older men raised a brow at him.    
  
Stiles cackled. “Derek said that Vampires don’t exist, but they do! Dude,he’s gonna be pissed when he finds out that he was so wrong about it! He was so confident in himself when he said that too, awww poor puppy.” 

Sam raised a brow at the nickname. “You call a Werewolf a Puppy?” 

“Yeah, I call them all puppies, or pups, I call the Alpha ‘Sourwolf’ he’s too grumpy, he needs to relax like 110% of the time.”    
  
“About your friends. How do you know that they won’t and try to take you back?” Sam suddenly questioned causing Stiles to frown in confusion. “I mean, they did show up when you were about to leave, and from what I saw, they didn’t want you to leave. So what if they track you down and try to drag you back?”    
  
Stiles furrowed his brows. “My scent should be long gone by now, the only way for them to find me is if-” He then trailed off, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out of it. He stared down at it, he bit down on his lower lip hard. “...Oh..” He then looked up at Sam and Dean. “I need to get rid of this huh?”    
  
“Only if you’re serious about not going back anytime soon and not wanting them to track your every movement.”    
  
Stiles let out a small breath and nodded. “Okay...so dump this somewhere and get a new cell...okay, but how the hell am I supposed to do that when I don’t have any money?”

“Leave that to us, we can get you another phone. Just nothing too fancy okay?”

“As long as I can call and text on it whatever  is fine.” Stiles shrugged.

“Are you boys going to continue on straying off topic like you have been since you first got here, or are we going to talk about the serious thing going on right now?” Bobby interrupted causing the other three to draw their attention to him. Bobby looked at Stiles. “If you stay with Dean and Sam, you’ll no doubt always be put in danger, danger lurks every corner for these two idjits. This won’t be like back home where your little group of shitty friends came to your aid when it trouble, you’ll have to be able to defend yourself against the baddest of the bad. You’ll get tortured, beaten, and you’ll possibly be turned or killed if you're not careful enough. Whoever gets involved with these two boys are automatically drawn into the Supernatural world and everything bad will know your name. You sure you really want to travel with these two?” 

Stiles stared down at the ground.    
  
There was nothing back at Beacon Hills for him, nothing but his Dad of course, and maybe Melissa, other than that that town was full of nothing but bad memories that he would rather stay away from for a little while longer. His friends, his family, they made it clear that they didn’t care about him or what could possibly happen to him. So what was the point? Of course….his Dad would be pissed if he were to find out that he got more involved with the Supernatural world...but then again Stiles would be able to properly protect himself if he did. He would become something, a somebody. Not just the Human who can’t do anything but talk a mile a second and use sarcasm as his only defense. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I know the risks and I’m willing to take them.” 

Dean let out a small sigh. “I don’t really like this idea, but if you’re anything like Claud, I know that when your mind is set it won’t be changed.    
  
Stiles grinned at him. “Yeah, I’m not turning back on this. I’m staying and that’s fine.”

“Well, your training will be starting then. Starting with how to fight. No offense kid, but you look like you can’t even hurt a fly.” 

“Rude!” Stiles huffed. “I have muscle….you….you just can’t see it.”  
  
“Which in other words means you have none.”    
  
Stiles glared at Dean who had a teasing grin on his face.   
  
“Laugh it up Winchester, one day I’ll be stronger than you and you won’t be making fun of me anymore.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say squirt. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Dean chuckled, reaching up and patting Stiles’ head which only earned him an annoyed growl and a harsh smack to the hand. Stiles then got up and stormed out of the room.

Sam and Bobby both glared at Dean who looked confused.

“What? What did I say?” 


	4. On the road to Hunterhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for you all who are reading this, updates will be VERY SLOW for now on out. I'm extremely busy with work and my peronal life is going bonkers which is stressing me out greatly. But despite this, I will try to update as fast as possible, but there might be wide gaps between updates for now on.

- **A few days later** \- 

“Oof.” Stiles let out a grunt as the air was literally knocked out of his lungs as he fell back onto the ground with a harsh thud after receiving a well placed and hard hit to the gut which caused his insides to turn into liquid fire. Groaning, Stiles rolled over onto his right side before slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, he coughed a few times before he slowly pushed himself back into a standing position, bent over slightly as he rested his left hand over the spot that was now had a dull throbbing sensation.

“You alright kid, you took a nasty hit there.” Bobby said from the sidelines, leaning against the hood of the Impala, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s not like I can’t breathe or anything. I’m just freaking peachy.” 

A few days has passed since Stiles had agreed with the risky terms of being around his Uncles, and since then he has been getting trained by both of them, and he’s getting his ass HANDED to him. He was pretty sure his body was covered in nasty looking bruises and possibly even having some fractured bones, and if not, then just a lot of throbbing. His Uncles were freaking tanks, and they were just human for crying out loud!  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” Sam said, sounding guilty as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the ground. 

“No, No, it’s okay. I’m fine. Don’t go easy on me, if this was an actual fight I would be long dead probably.” Stiles said as he regained control of his breathing. He then straightened up and let out a small sigh, rubbing the spot that was now tingling slightly. “Another bruise to add to the books, huh?” 

Sam smiled shyly. “Afraid so.” 

Stiles let out a small groan. “This sucks so much ass, I thought that I would be good at this but nooo, I’m only falling on my ass and getting used like a freaking punching bag.” 

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. I couldn’t fight either when I first started out, neither could Dean. So don’t be so negative. You’ll get better at it. You just need to focus more.”    
  
Stiles nodded. “Right...focus.” He mumbled softly before he got back into a fighting stance, his legs parted so they were in even lengths of his shoulders, his knees bent slightly as he held his ground. He then pulled his hand away from his stomach and held both of his fists up. “Alright, again.” 

Sam hesitated for a short moment before he nodded and got ready.

Swing, duck,  
Kick, jump back   
Punch, ouch  
Another kick, almost died   
Sharp Jab to the ribs..

“FUCK!” Stiles hissed, stumbling back, both hands going up and holding his lower area of his left set of ribs. He blinked rapidly to push away the stinging sensation of tears that built up in his eyes.

“I think that we should take a break for right now.” 

Stiles’ head jerked up, his whiskey colored eyes widening slightly as he looked over at Dean. “What, no!” 

Dean scowled. “You’re doing nothing but being a punching bag for Sam right now. You’re head isn’t in it so go sit your ass down and clear your head or you won’t ever be able to do anything.”    
  
Stiles grumbled under his breath but obeyed, walking over to a clearing and plopping down on the ground, still holding his rib cage but slowly letting it go. He then slowly reached down and pulled his shirt up. Well there was another lovely bruise forming on his stomach, and his ribs looked like they were still in one piece probably just irritated due to the abuse they had suffered the last couple of hours. 

Stiles let out a small sigh as he let his shirt drop back down.

“It’s obvious that your not fit enough for fighting, I think we need to train you in a different area right now.” Bobby spoke up causing his attention to shift over to him. “How good are you on your Stamina?” 

Stiles blinked. From running around with the Pack he gained somewhat of a higher Stamina then what should be considered normal for a normal everyday Joe, but apparently it wasn’t enough when it came to fighting his tank of an Uncle Sam. 

“It’s okay I guess?”    
  
Bobby shook his head. “You guess? Okay isn’t good enough. Get up and give me a lap.”    
  
They had gotten up early that morning to set out, supposedly Bobby knew of a place where they could train Stiles without any interruptions. It was a simple field of dead grass and slumping trees. Nothing really all that impressive. But the field was HUGE. 

Stiles stared at the older man in disbelief. “You have to be kidding-”

Bobby glared at him. “Do I look like I’m kidding you boy? Get your scrawny ass up and run until you collapse. If you want to be apart of this world that your Uncles and myself are apart of, you will have to be fully capable of running long distances without break. If you want to whine and cry then you can just take your ass home and forget all about this.” 

From what Stiles had learnt about Bobby so far, he was kind and caring to those who he trusts and loves, but he is a strict asshole when it came to certain things. Bobby didn’t take no shit from anybody, and Stiles knew that he didn’t mean any harm when he snapped at Stiles but his words did sting slightly. 

Letting out a small sigh Stiles pushed himself up. “Where do I start?” 

Bobby stared at him for a long moment before he slowly nodded. “Alright. You start from here, and you run straight down, and when you reach the end there should be a old tree stump, when you reach that turn around and run back here. No slacking, a full out run, and if you can’t do that than your in no shape for this.”    
  
Stiles gulped slightly before he nodded slowly before he turned around, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t even see the stump from where he stood, oh god he’s going to die. This was worse than the suicides that Coach made them run at practice. 

“What are you waiting for? A whistle? Get to it.” 

“R-Right.” 

When he took out Stiles was running, but not his fastest. If he learnt anything from practice and running with the Pack was not to use your full speed until the very end, that way you didn’t tire yourself out right away. As he ran he swore his feet hitting the ground sounded like thunder in his ears, his heart pounded against his chest like a jackhammer and blood rushing to his ears. It probably didn’t help that he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeved flannel shirt, it was causing him to overheat too fast and it was getting in the way of properly running. But then again Dean and Sam probably didn’t go around running around in comfortable jogging gear so he couldn’t really complain about it.

When he reached the stump of the tree that Bobby mentioned his legs felt like jelly and his breathing was fast and hard, panting worst than the times Scott had his asthma attacks. He slowed down before he turned around and headed back to where the other three were. The back of his legs cramped up and aching, his heart was pounding in his ears, and felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of his lungs. He swore his vision was blurring slightly because the world started to become foggy and unfocused. He must’ve spaced out before his left foot suddenly got caught on something and he tripped, falling down onto the ground and rolling across the ground roughly a few times due to falling while running.  

Once he came to a resting he laid there motionlessly as he panted, blinking rapidly before he slowly looked over in the direction where the others were. He hadn’t been that far away from them when he had tripped. Form there he could Bobby shaking his head in disappointment, turning away and making his way over to his pickup truck, Dean was looking away, and Sam, well Stiles guessed he was frowning since he couldn’t exactly see his full expression. Closing his eyes and turning his head away, Stiles’ cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Dammit…

Unshed tears glistened in his eyes causing him to squeezed his eyelids closed tightly which only caused a few tears to escape and roll down his cheeks. He reached up with his right arm and draped it over his eyes.

_ Good one Stilinski, can’t even properly run without tripping over your own two feet. No wonder the Pack didn’t want you anymore, you’re a fucking useless idiot _ . He hissed at himself mentally.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Sam’s sudden voice causing Stiles to jerk and move his arm away from his face quickly, looking up at him with glistening eyes. He blinked rapidly and nodded in reply, sniffing slightly. Sam only frowned in reply before he bent over and offered him a hand to help him up. Thankful, Stiles reached up and grabbed onto it letting out a low hiss when he was pulled up with a sharp yank.    
  
“Don’t worry about Bobby, he’s just..really strict when it comes to training. He wants you to be at your best, and little silly mistakes like these kind of sets him off.”    
  
Stiles shakes his head and reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck which was damp with sweat. “No worries...I’m just shit at these kind of things...I have to work on my Stamina and my ability to not trip over anything when I’m running. Don’t need to trip to my death when running from something nasty right?” 

Sam gave him a small sad smile. “Yeah.” He agreed softly.

- **One month later** -

“Why are you doing this to yourself? You’re doing nothing but abusing yourself.” Dean spoke up as he watched Stiles yet again fall to the ground due to yet another failed attempt at dodging Sam’s stream of endless attacks.

Stiles gritted his teeth and pushed himself up almost immediately, ignoring the pain that throbbed in his chest. “Because I’m tired of being underestimated, being a drag along, being a let down. I want to get stronger.” 

Dean frowned. “Who are you trying to please?”    
  
Stiles shook his head, setting his jaw. “I’m not trying please anyone. I’m done with trying to please people, I’m doing this for me.” His mind drifted to the Pack as he said this, thinking about all the times he tried to please them to only get slapped in reply. He curled his hands into tight fists, getting into a fighting stance once more. “Again.”    
  
Over the month of constant training on Stiles’ end, he had been left with Bobby who had been putting him on daily training sessions. Running in around, doing push ups, sit ups, pull ups. All the while as Sam and Dean went out taking hunts, leaving Stiles behind so he could stay out of trouble and safe much to Stiles’ displeasure. 

But he had to admit that the training sessions were slowly starting to help him, his arms were becoming toned and he could see outlines of abs forming on his stomach.

Sam made sure Stiles was ready before he went at it again.

Swing, duck  
Kick, block   
Punch, grab and push away  
Jab, smack hand away 

With a tight fist and a wide swing, Stiles swung with all of his power and surprisingly his fist made contact with Sam’s face, and apparently it was strong enough to knock the older and taller male off balance and fall down onto the ground for the first time during all of their fighting sessions. 

Sam and Dean looked just as surprised as Stiles felt. 

“Holy shit.”    
  
Stiles looked down at his balled up hand, his knuckles stinging due to the force he had put behind the punch. He uncurled his fingers and stretched them out before curling them back up, he did that a few times before he looked back up, watching as Sam pushed himself up. 

Sam was rubbing his face which now had a bright red spot on it where he had been hit, but instead of looking pissed he looked proud of Stiles as did Dean who had a shit eating grin on his face. 

“There it is, you found it now don’t let it go.” 

Stiles looked over at Dean in confusion, furrowing his brows before he made a small sound and looked back over at Sam. He swallowed softly before he nodded slowly. “Right. Again.”    
  
“How about you go at him first for a change?” Dean suggested.    
  
Stiles paused before he nodded slowly and did as told, going towards Sam. 

Swing, block   
Kick, hit to the side and earning a grunt  
Punch, grab and pushed away 

Stiles then ducked down when Sam had swung at him again, thinking of something and wanting to try it out, Stiles shifted his weight and leant back before he brought one of his legs and kicked out as hard as he could…

Kicking Sam’s legs out from underneath him causing him to fall down yet once again. 

Watching Kung-Fu movies a while back for a straight week finally paid off since he finally managed to find his groove. 

Stiles stood up straight and threw his hands up over his head in celebration. “Yes!” He cried out in happiness. 

Dean let out a small chuckle and shook his head. “Don’t celebrate too much yet kid. You just knocked him down, you did no real damage to him yet.”    
  
Stiles pouted slightly as he dropped his arms. “Rain on my parade why don’t you?” He huffed.

* * *

 

As more time went on Stiles slowly continued to improve his skills in fighting. He increased in his Stamina, Speed, Agility, Coordination, and Strength. He was about to fight against Sam without getting hit that much anymore, but even though he didn’t get hit that much anymore that didn’t mean that Sam wasn’t that much of a challenge anymore. He was still a tank, and apparently Stiles’ fighting style was predictable so he had to work about changing some things up. 

Fighting Dean was different. He was faster than Sam in some ways and he liked to fight dirty. Aiming for the knees and gut almost all the time. But after the first few sessions of fighting against him, he was able to defend himself better against him, dodging more and landing more hits on him…

Dean grunted when he landed on the ground and when he did Stiles cheered and threw his arms up into the air, laughing as Dean sent him a glare. Stiles smirked at him in reply before grinning.

“I totally just kicked you ass, ha, take that old man!”

Dean scowled before he kicked his right leg out, aiming at Stiles’ knee in hopes of knocking the kid off balance, but Stiles caught onto it in enough time so he moved back, snorting at his poor attempt. 

“Broke a hip?” Stiles asked which caused Dean to glare at him again and for Sam to let out a small laugh.    
  
“Enough with the old man jokes now, I’m not that old.” Dean grumbled as he pushed himself off from the ground, brushing himself off with a small huff. 

“You’re only like what, twice my age? That’s old in my books dude.”

“Okay ladies stop your arguing.” Bobby spoke up as he walked over. “Just got a call from a few buddies of mine, Marion Ohio is being overrunned by demons, they’re causing a lot of nasty shit.” 

Dean and Sam perked up at that and Stiles kind of slumped down at that. Back to intense training and waiting for Sam and Dean to come back. Stiles let out a small sigh as he reached up, he then rubbed the back of his head. “Guess I’ll see you later then huh?”    
  
Bobby looked at him. “Actually, you’re going with them.”    
  
Stiles blinked in surprise. “Say what?” He asked in confusion. 

Bobby smiled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve grown a lot these past few months, I’m actually surprised that you learned this much in such a short period of time. I think you’re ready for your first hunt, but stay close to the boys and do everything that they say.” 

Stiles swallowed softly before he slowly nodded. “Y-Yeah.” He said softly before he straightened up and smiled. “I’ll make sure to stay out of harm's way.” 

Bobby snorted. “What’s what they all say, but they always need up coming back with something broken or new scars.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but then something popped inside of his head. Months, he’s been with them for months and he hasn’t spoken to his Dad once since leaving with his Uncles. Eyes widening his horror Stiles immediately walked over to the Impala, opening the backdoor on the passenger’s side, he reached into his bag and pulled out the cell phone Dean had gotten him about a few weeks ago. He had given his old phone to Sam and Dean so they could get rid of it so no one could track him. His new phone only had his Dad, Dean, Sam, and Bobby as contacts, everyone else who had used to be in his contacts weren’t anymore.

Going onto his Dad’s number he immediately dialed it, pressing the ear piece to his ear as he bit down on his lower lip hard.

His Dad was going to kill him, he was a terrible son. Oh god, what if his Dad was dead and no one was able to call him to let him know?

After a few rings the phone on the other side had picked up causing Stiles to perk up, his heart jumping up into his throat.

“Sheriff Stilinski speaking.”

“OhmygodI’msosorryfornotcallingyouearlierIwassofocusedontrainingtowhereIcompletelyforgotaboutcallingyou!I’msosorrypleasedon’thateme!” 

There was silence for a few long moments which made Stiles’ heart drop slightly. Either his Dad was really angry at him to where he didn’t want to talk so he hung up, or he was trying to process what the hell Stiles just word vomit onto him. 

“Stiles?” His Dad asked softly.

Stiles felt like crying.

“Y-Yeah, it’s me Dad. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to not call you for so long, I was so focused on training with Sam and Dean to where nothing else matter-”

“It’s fine kid, I’m not angry. I’m just relieved that you didn’t get yourself killed.” 

“Rude!” Stiles huffed. 

After a short moment..”What do you mean by training?” 

Shit. 

“Um…” 

“Stiles.”    


Stiles flinched. “Uncle Sam and Dean are actually Hunters who hunt the Supernatural and I’m training to become just like them, and before you ask, yes I’m being careful! I haven’t been involved with anything Supernatural like physically since I left. They are only teaching me how to protect myself by teaching me how to fight. Nothing else has happened so far.” 

His Dad let out a small sigh and Stiles could imagine him shake his head. “I’m not mad at you...more like...disappointed, but not in you. I was hoping that you wouldn’t get involved with all this...Supernatural stuff. But I guess that was kind of stupid of me to hope.” He chuckled softly. “Just promise me that you won’t get yourself killed, if something were to happen to you..I..” 

“I know Dad, I’m not planning on dying anytime soon. I’ll be extra careful, I promise.” 

“You better be, because if I get a call from one of your Uncles telling me that you somehow died, I will find a way to bring you back from the dead and I’ll kill you myself.” 

“Well, the only way for you to do that is if you make a deal with a Crossroad Demon and from what Sam and Dean says about that, they are just as nasty as everything else that goes bump into the night.” Stiles then trailed off licking his lips that seemed to be overly chapped. “I’m not going anywhere Dad, and if I do go somewhere it’s coming home to you when I’m ready to.”    
  
It was silent for a few moments..

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Until then, take care of yourself.”

“You too Dad.”   



End file.
